Who Could Ever Figure that out?
by shanacus
Summary: Jake is back after four months. Now what happens? Does Oliver become jealous? Will Miley and Jake pick up where they left off? LOts of Moliver some Jiley and Lackson. Completed.
1. Chapter 1

Who Could Ever Figure That Out?

_Chapter 1: The Pit_

_Oliver's Point of View_

"I can't wait to see Jake!" Squealed one of my best friends Miley.

"Me either!" exclaimed my other best friend Lily.

I shook my head. What was so great about Jake anyways? He was a spoiled and obnoxious brat. I thought Miley had saw right through him…. But I was wrong.

"There he is!" squealed Miley as he came out of the tunnel.

Miley threw arms around Jake. They kissed. And all of a sudden a pit formed in my stomach. Why did they have to kiss right in front of me and Lily? Sure they hadn't seen each other for 4 months but still, there's this thing called respect. I looked a Lily. She didn't seem to mind. Why didn't she mind!?

"Miley I can't believe it we can finally go out!" exclaimed Jake.

"Me either!" exclaimed Miley.

They kissed AGAIN!

"Can you believe them?" I whispered to Lily.

Lily looked at me.

"Oliver they missed each other." Said Lily.

"Yeah…but…" I stuttered.

"Jealous much?" Lily teased.

"Shut up I am not." I said.

I wasn't lying. Was I? Stop it Oliver! But why was this pit in my stomach creeping to my hand. Why did I suddenly want to knock Jake out? Jealousy? NO! This was not a jealous feeling. I was like Miley's brother she even had said so once herself. And I'm sure if Jackson was here he would want to tear off Jake's head too.

"Anything wrong Oliver?" Miley asked.

"No…nothing…wrong." I stuttered.

Great now that stupid pit had crept up to my throat. Jake was surrounded by fans so we had to hurry to his limo. I sat there miserably looking at Miley and Jake talking about what they should do for their first date. Lily was listening intently, hanging onto every word. I looked out the window. Lily poked my head.

"Oliver isn't Jake so sweet?" she asked me.

I threw Lily a dirty look.

"Yeah he's a real doll." I said sarcastically.

Who would ask a GUY a question like that about another GUY??? Man I really needed some guy friends! Lily returned the look.

"Jealous." She said sing songly.

"I AM NOT!" I said in a loud whisper.

Lily put her hands up.

"Whatever Oken." She said.

I, Oliver Oken, was not jealous! Was I?


	2. What up with him?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hannah Montana!

**Author's Note: **Thank you for your reviews!

_Chapter 2: What Up with Him?_

_Miley's Point Of View_

I never felt so great! Jake was BACK! FINALLY! I felt like just dancing around. He was just too cute! I can't believe I EVER hated him.

"So Miley why don't we go bowling this Friday?" asked Jake.

"Yeah that'd be fun! But who with?" I asked.

"Well hey what about you and Becca, Oliver?" Jake asked.

Oliver let out a groan.

"We broke up." He said annoyed.

"Really!?" said Jake surprised.

"Didn't I just say that!? Gees!"

"Oliver!" I snapped.

"What!" he said.

Lily slapped the back of his head.

"OW! What was that for?" Oliver asked.

"You don't have to be so rude!" Lily exclaimed.

I slapped the back of his head too.

"OW! Not you too." Said Oliver.

"Don't talk to him like that!" I said.

"FINE! I'll be nice to your stupid little boy friend!" Oliver burst.

I rolled my eyes. Why did he have to be so difficult? When the limo stopped at Oliver's house he slammed the door coming out.

"What up with him?" I asked Lily.

Lily rolled her eyes.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." Said Lily.

"Yeah so anyways why don't you and Oliver come with us?" asked Jake to Lily.

Lily shuddered.

"One EWW! NO! And two I don't think so. He's way to pissed." Said Lily.

"Well maybe he'll lighten up." Said Jake.

"Which brings me back to number one. EW!" said Lily.

Jake shrugged.

"Looks like we'll have to find another couple." He told me.

"Yeah we'll ask around." I said.

We smiled at each other. Me and Jake were actually going out.

When we got to my house I kissed Jake. It felt great. His kisses were so sweet. Me and Lily left and went into my house.

"I can't believe how cute he is!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah he is sooo dreamy!" said Jackson from behind me in his girly voice.

"Ew I always knew their was something wrong with you." Said Lily.

"Well there's something wrong with you missy." Said Jackson.

"Oh don't make me snap my fingers in Z formation!" said Lily snapping her fingers in a Z.

I groaned and flopped on the couch. Jackson and Lily always fought. But this time I didn't care as much. I WAS GOING OUT WITH JAKE RYAN!


	3. Maybe I do

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hannah Montana!

_Chapter 3: Maybe I do_

_Oliver's Point of View_

Okay so MAYBE I freaked out a little in the car. But it was not jealousy. He should know that the subject of me and Becca was touchy. You see Becca had dumped me saying she had her eyes on another guy. I WAS SO MAD! And now Jake had to bring that up? I sat miserably on my couch staring at the T.V screen. I wasn't really watching anything. I was home alone and I just liked the noise. Then I heard a knock on my door.

"Oliver it's me Miley." Said the voice outside the door.

I got up and came to the door.

"I'll only open it if you promise not to hit me." I said.

Miley sighed.

"Alright." She said.

I opened the door.

"Hi." She said happily.

"Hi." I said.

There was an awkward silence.

"So are you gonna tell me why you freaked out in the limo." Said Miley.

"He knows me and Becca are a touchy subject.

"How could he know that? He was away when you broke up." Said Miley.

DUH! Why didn't I think of that. Or maybe I did know. Maybe I just wanted to get on Jake's case or something. Maybe it's because I'm Jealous. And this time I ain't denying. Because maybe I do like Miley. But I'm not sure yet.

"Right well uh why don't we talk on the couch instead of in the doorway." I said.

Miley nodded.

We walked to the couch and our hands brushed as we were walking. My stomach flipped. Oh boy. I do like her! We plopped onto the couch.

"Why don't you like Jake?" Miley asked me.

"The same reason you didn't like him. HE'S a JERK!" I said.

Miley rolled her eyes.

"No he's not! He's sweet." She said.

"He is not! Just you wait Miley! Just you wait!" I shouted.

"What! What's he gonna do that is so bad!" she shouted.

" I…don't know…yet but he will!" I stuttered.

Miley grabbed her jacket.

"That's it I'm outta here! Talk to me when you have a attitude adjustment!" she shouted.

Miley slammed the door. I ran to the window and watched her leave.

Great! Just great.


	4. I Must be Crazy

**GUESS WHAT! IT WAS MY BIRTHDAY YESTERDAY! AND MY DADDY BOUGHT ME HANNAH MONTANA! SO NOW I DO OWN IT! HA! Just kidding I don't own Hannah Montana.**

_Chapter4: I must be Crazy_

_Miley's Point of view_

After that little fight with Oliver I was furious. Why did he care so much about Jake and me anyways! I am a big girl I can take care of myself. I stormed home. I collapsed onto my bed. My cell phone rang. I checked to see if it was Oliver. But it wasn't. It was Jake. I happily answered it.

"Hi Jake." I said.

"Hey Miley." He said.

"Whats up?" I asked.

"Nothing really I was just wondering if you wanted to go out on a date, like Ice Skating." He said.

"Well I'll have to pass on Ice Skating I'm a bit tired." I said.

"Well how about tomorrow?" Jake asked.

"Okay." I said.

"Well love you bye." Said Jake.

"Love you too bye." I said.

Well at least I felt better. I signed on my screen name TennesseeX0Sugar. But stupid Oliver was on.

SmokenOken: Hi Miley… I just wanted to say…sorry

TennesseeX0Sugar: Apology not accepted.

SmokenOken: But…why?

TennesseeX0Sugar: Because Oliver you're trying to control me!

SmokenOken: I'm not! I'm just looking out for you

Miley paused. She hadn't thought of that.

TennesseeX0Sugar: Oh… thanks but no thanks. I know you had good intentions but I can take care of myself.

SmokenOken: Okay…but also Jake isn't the guy you think he is…

TennesseeX0Sugar: Can we please get off with topic.

SmokenOken: Fine…fine

_Oliver's Point of View_

I signed off my screen name. I felt a tiny bit better. I mean at least we were friends again. But still Jake wasn't the guy she thought he was. I played with my hacky sack trying to think. Maybe I should just tell Miley I like her. But that could wreck our friendship. I'm almost sure she doesn't like me back. But then maybe she'll know why I don't like Jake. But then I have to face the embarrassment from when she rejects me. I groaned and flopped onto my bed.

"I must be crazy." I said.

Because I was going to tell Miley. I was going to tell her.


	5. Weirdness yes

**Disclaimer: Why do I even put these? We all know I don't own Hannah Montana. Unless this would be happening in the show.**

**Author's Note: I know I said there would be Lackson. Its coming I promise!**

_Chapter 5: Weirdness…yes_

_Miley's Point of View_

I woke up the next morning. Today was my date with Jake! I was so excited. I practically flew down the stairs.

"Want some pancakes Bud?" my Dad asked.

I nearly said I wasn't hungry. But I was excited not crazy okay. I devoured the pancakes.

"Look at that we got a pig in the family." Said Jackson.

"Yeah you." I said.

Jackson stuck out his tongue.

"Anyways why are you so excited bud?" My Dad asked me.

"I'm going ice skating with Jake at 11." I said.

"Well then you better get ready because it's already 10:30." Said Dad.

I practically jumped out of my seat.

"WHAT!" I exclaimed.

I ran up stairs and took a shower. It felt like forever when I was finally ready. I had straightened my hair and everything. When I was fully ready I glanced at the clock. It was 11:01! I ran downstairs. The door bell rang and I knew it was Jake. I answered the door. And there he was. Me and Jake kissed. And we left.

_Lily's Point of View_

I let myself into Miley's house as always. But Jackson was the only one there playing PS2.

"Hey dork." He said not taking his eyes of the T.V screen.

"Hey Loser where's Miley." I asked.

"On a date with that Zombie Slayer guy." Said Jackson.

"Oh." I said.

"Wanna verse me dork?" Jackson asked me.

"You're on loser." I said.

Jackson handed me another controller. We began to play around. And that round turned into 2 rounds which turned into 4 which turned into 6. After I had won the best out of seven Jackson said

"Best out of 9!"

"No way I won get over it." I said.

"You're just scared!" said Jackson.

"I am not!" I exclaimed.

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Too!"

"Not!"

And you'll never guess what this led too….a kiss. Weirdness….yes.

**Told you I'd have some Lackson in there! They are one of my favorite ships! **

**Upcoming: Yes more Oliver and Miley is coming don't worry!**


	6. Should I?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana! AND I NEVER WILL!!!!!**

_Chapter 6: Should I?_

_Oliver's Point of View_

I was lying on my bed staring at the ceiling. I repeated in me head, I'm crazy, I'm crazy, I'm crazy. Because hey I was. I was about to risk everything and tell Miley I like her. Crazy. Very crazy. My cell phone rang. I looked at it. It said Lily.

"Hello." I mumbled.

"Hey Oliver Jackson and me are going out for ice cream you want to come?" she asked.

"YOU AND JACKSON!" I exclaimed shooting up.

They HATED each other!

"Yeah well…uh don't tell Miley Okay?" she asked me almost pleading.

"Yeah no problem." I said going back to mumbling.

"Right... anyways bye then…" said Lily.

"WAIT! What time does Miley's date end?" I asked.

"1:00, why?" asked Lily.

I looked at my digital clock. 12:57. If I started to ride my bike now I would get there by a little over 1.

"No reason thanks Lily bye!" I said.

I dashed to my garage. I got out my bike and began to ride. I needed to get this off my chest. I rode swiftly. I could feel the wind flying through my hair. The sooner the better. I couldn't keep this feeling hidden any longer. I finally reached Miley's house. I heard laughs. I looked at the porch. Miley and Jake were there laughing. I ducked down into the bushes.

"Anyways thanks for taking me I had a great time." Said Miley.

"Yeah me too." Said Jake.

They kissed. And there was that pit again. Jake left. Luckily I was well hidden. He didn't see me. Miley smiled and twirled around. I came out.

"Hi Miley." I said.

Miley stopped.

"Oliver were you spying one me?" she asked.

"NO! I was…just...uh…" I stuttered.

Miley laughed.

"I was just kidding don't worry." She said.

"Oh." I said feeling stupid.

"Anyways whatcha doing here?" Miley asked.

"I just needed to tell you something…important." I said trying to keep my voice calm.

I knew if I didn't tell her soon I would burst. But a horrible thought occurred in my head. What if she LAUGHED? RIGHT THEN AND THERE! AT ME! I nearly chickened out. I nearly ran for it. I took a very deep breath. It was either now or never. At that second I was ready to pick never. Miley had a confused look on her face.

"Yeah what did you want to tell me?" she asked.

SHOULD I TELL HER! AH! I started to have a fight in my head. Tell her! NO SHE'LL LAUGH! NO! She'll like you back! NO SHE WON'T! YES SHE WILL! SHE LIKES JAKE BETTER! After a very long fight in my head (I wont bore you with the details) I started to stutter. No real words were coming out of my mouth.

And you'll never believe what I did.

**HAHAHAHA! CLIFF HANGER! Don't you hate it when people do this? Sorry it is just for dramatic effect!**


	7. Almsot Perfect

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana**

**Here it is! The Chapter you've been waiting for!**

_Chapter 7: Almost perfect_

_Miley's Point of view_

**Last chapter: (Oliver's Point of view) **_I started to stutter. No real words were coming out of my mouth. And you'll never believe what I did._

Me and Oliver had been talking. Well sort of. He was stuttering something. And then out of no where…he kissed me. And it wasn't like Jake's kisses. I felt magic and sparks. It's weird, I didn't stop Oliver. I knew I should. I'm with Jake! I told myself. But I couldn't stop. It was to romantic and magical. It was perfect.

"Get your hands off my girl Oken." Said a voice.

I froze. Oliver and me broke apart. I turned around. And I saw Jake. The kiss had now been almost perfect.

"Miley what is this?" he asked me.

He didn't look hurt…more like furious.

I opened my mouth but no words came out. Oliver stepped in front of me.

"Don't blame Miley. I forced kissed her." Said Oliver.

That was so sweet! But wait what would Jake do to Oliver! I had to tell Jake that I let Oliver kiss me. But still no words were coming out of my mouth. Jake eyes had flamed of fury in them. And then suddenly Jake punched Oliver right in the face. I screamed. Oliver's head hit the railing of my porch. Oliver punched Jake in the face. Jake stumbled. Then they started to fight. I kept on screaming.

"STOP! PLEASE STOP!"

And every time Oliver try to end it Jake would throw another punch. I burst out into tears. This was all my fault. My screams turned into sobs. Then Jackson's car pulled into the drive way. He got out looking shocked. Then he said.

"Oken need some help?"

Jake immediately stopped kicking Oliver. Jackson walked up to Jake and punched him in the eye.

"Get out of here jerk." Jackson spat.

Jake threw Oliver and Jackson dirty looks. But he started to walk down the block. I had to go after him! I had to explain things! I had to see if we were still going out! So I chased after Jake.

"Jake! JAKE!" I shouted after him as tears flew down my cheeks.

He stopped.

"What?" he asked.

I threw my arms around him.

"I'm sorry, so sorry!" I sobbed.

"You weren't cheating on me?" he asked.

"No… I should've stopped him but…" I trailed off.

Jake kissed me.

"It's okay it was a force kiss." Said Jake.

I couldn't bring myself to tell Jake. So I just nodded. This was horrible! I was starting to get feelings for Oliver. But Jake hadn't done anything wrong! I had barely given Jake a try. Jake and I walked to his house. We sat on the couch. He put in a DVD of season 2 of Zombie High. We were nice and settled when my Hannah phone vibrated in my pocket.

"Can I use the bathroom?" I asked.

"Yeah sure first door to the left." Said Jake.

I went to the bathroom and checked my phone. Tracy was calling.

"Hey Trace." I said.

"Hi Hannah my party is coming up in a week will you sing?" she asked in her weird accent.

"Yeah of course but I have to go." I said.

"Hasta La Pasta." Said Tracey.

We hung up.

I went to the living room. My jaw dropped. Jake was kissing Becca Weller by the doorway! AFTER ALL OF THAT! HE HAD BEEN CHEATING ON ME! My eyes stung. Hot tears started to roll down my cheeks.

"JAKE RYAN! I NEVER WANT TO SPEAK TO YOU AGAIN!" I screamed.

I left still crying. I didn't know where to go. My legs decided though. Because before I knew it I ended up at Oliver's house. I knocked on the door. Oliver opened it.

"Please don't say I told you so." I sobbed.

Oliver had a confused look on his face. But he pulled me into a hug. And I just cried. And cried.


	8. Kiss and Forget?

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Hannah Montana. DUH!**

_Chapter 8: Kiss and forget?_

_Oliver's Point View_

I hugged Miley while she sobbed. I didn't quite know what was going on. I mean I had a rough idea. Like she would only say "Please don't say I told you so." If I was right. Was I right about Jake being a jerk? Probaly. Jake is a jerk. The spot where he punched me still stung. He wouldn't end the fight.

_Flashback:_

_Miley screamed "STOP! PLEASE STOP!"_

"_Jake." I whispered. "Maybe we should stop…for Miley."_

"_Who cares! She's a chick, like I seriously care." Whispered Jake. _

_Jake punched me in the face again._

_We conitued to fight._

Jake wasn't a good guy. He didn't care about Miley at all. All he wanted was a cute girl by his side. I actually cared about Miley.

"Miley why don't we watch Big Daddy? That always cheers you up." I said.

Miley nodded.

"Okay." She said in a faint whisper.

She took a seat on the couch. I started to make some pop corn and I got us some sodas. Well the Pop corn popped, I put Big Daddy into the DVD player. I got the popcorn and Miley and I then plopped on the couch. We both watched silently.

_Lilly's Point of View_

I let myself into Miley's house. This time I wasn't here for Miley though. I was really hoping she wasn't home. I wanted to speak to Jackson…privately.

"Miley!" I called to make sure she wasn't home.

Nothing.

"She's not home!" Jackson called.

He came down the stairs. My heart lept. EW! I hate hormones!

"Oh… um hi Jackson." I said.

We looked at eachother for a ,very long and awkward, moment.

"Listen about the kiss…" we both began at the same time.

"You first." We both said at the same time.

Jackson pointed to me.

"About the kiss…should we just forget it?" I asked.

"I don't know should we?" asked Jackson.

GREAT! He didn't know either! I just didn't want Miley mad at me!

"Now what?" I asked.

Jackson shrugged.

_Miley's Point of View_

Me and Oliver were watching Big Daddy trying to calm my nerves. Then a thought struck me. Should me and Oliver kiss and forget? Or should we go out? I hadn't even told Oliver what was wrong yet!

"Listen Oliver… you were right about Jake." I said.

"It's okay he's an idiot." Oliver said.

"No I am. I listened to him and everything! And all the time he had been cheating on me with Becca Weller." I said started to feel tears gather in my eyes.

"That's the guy she had her eyes on!" exclaimed Oliver.

I nodded.

We continued to watch the movie. When it ended Oliver said

"Do you want me to walk you home?"

"Yeah I guess." I said.

We started to walk.

"Oliver…about the kiss should we just forget it?" I asked.

Oliver turned bright red.

"Um if you want too…" he said.

We started to avoid each other's eyes. I knew the answer. He didn't want to either. But I wasn't going to say a thing. We finally reached my house after 5 minutes of awkwardness.

"Thanks Oliver… for everything." I said.

I kissed him on the cheek and gave him a quick hug.

"No problem." He said touching the spot where I had kissed him.

I walked into my house and stopped dead. You'll never believe what I saw.


	9. YOU AND HIM!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana**

_Last Chapter:I walked into my house and stopped dead. You'll never believe what I saw._

_Chapter 9: YOU AND HIM!_

_Miley's Point of View_

I saw Jackson and Lily sitting on the couch! NOT ANNOYING EACH OTHER! I decided to just watch to hear what they were talking about.

"Well I don't know how I felt about the kiss." Said Jackson.

"Well then I don't either." Said Lily stubbornly.

Kiss? What kiss?

"Well maybe we should kiss again… just to see." Said Jackson quickly.

"Yeah… just to see." Said Lily.

KISS! WHEN DID THEY KISS BEFORE!? WHY ARE THEY GOING TO KISS NOW!

They leaned in slowly and kissed. My jaw dropped. The kiss lasted like 3 seconds but I felt sick to my stomach.

"Lily…Jackson?" I asked choking out the words.

They both turned to me. A look of horror struck Lily's face.

"YOU AND HIM!" I exclaimed.

"I'm…sorry Miley." Said Lily.

WHY DIDN'T SHE TELL ME?!

"What type of best friend keeps a secret this big from her best friend!?" I shouted.

"Well it's not like you've been spending a lot of time with me!" shouted Lily.

"WHAT! OF COURSE I DO!" I shouted.

"HA! YEAH RIGHT! YOU'RE EITHER WITH JAKE OR WITH OLIVER!" shouted Lily.

My stomach sank. She was right. And the subject of Jake was till bringing tears to my eyes apparently.

"I'm sorry Lily… really sorry." I said.

I ran to my room. I needed to think. I lied on my bed. Lily knocked on my door.

"Miley." Lily said.

"Yeah." I mumbled.

"Can I come in?" she asked.

"Yeah."

Lily came in. She took a seat on the edge of my bed.

"What I said… it just kinda fell out." Said Lily.

"How long did you feel that way?" I asked sitting up.

"Ever since Jake got back." Said Lily.

That was it. The tears that had been welled up in my eyes were too much. A tear rolled down my cheek.

"What happened with Jake?" asked Lily noticing the tear.

"He… cheated on me. With Becca Weller." I choked out.

Lily's jaw dropped.

"That piece of celebrity scum." Said Lily.

She opened her arms. We hugged.

"Lily I didn't mean to ignore you…really I didn't." I whispered.

"I know… it's just I don't know I've never felt that way before." Said Lily.

"What way?" I asked.

"Brushed Aside." Said Lily.

I nodded. I must have been horrible! How could I brush aside my best friend!?

"But anyways this is too emotional lets change to subject." Said Lily back to her bubbly self.

I punched her arm playfully.

"What about Jackson?" I asked.

Lily blushed furiously and burst into a fit of giggles.

"Okay so MAYBE I love/hate him." Said Lily.

"AWH! That's sooo cute/disturbing!" I exclaimed.

Lily punched my arm playfully too.

"What about Oliver?" she asked.

"Huh?" I asked pretending to be confused.

"Well I KNOW you like him! And he obviously likes you." Said Lily.

I blushed.

"I don't like him like that." I lied.

Lily nodded.

"Yeah…sure." She said sarcastically.

I took my pillow and hit her with it.

"I don't like Oliver." I said flat out.

But what was the use? I could tell by the look on Lily's face she knew I was lying threw my teeth.

**Author's note: HAHAHAHA! You thought the cliff was going to be much more dramatic! Anyways I needed some Miley and Lily best friend stuff in there! I was reading my story so far and I was like you would never know Lily and Miley were best friends. So here it is! **


	10. PARTY!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana so don't sue me!**

_Chapter 10: Party!_

_Miley's Point Of View_

I decided I should tell Lily about everything that had happened right from the beginning. I told her how Oliver kissed me. I told her how Jake came and got into a fist fight with Oliver. I told her how I saw Jake kissing Becca Weller. I told her how I ran to Oliver for comfort. And last but not least I told her I was truly sorry. I had been a horrible friend.

"I KNOW you like Oliver." Said Lily.

"I do not!" I said stubbornly.

"Like you didn't like Jake?" she teased.

Why did I ever like Jake? At first I hated him. I should've stuck with that. How could I have been so stupid?! And without warning I burst into tears.

"Oh I'm sorry Miles!" exclaimed Lily pulling me into a hug.

"It's okay… it's going to be awhile until I get used to this too." I replied as tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Can I tell you something?" I asked.

We pulled out of the hug.

"What?" asked Lily.

"I do like Oliver." I said lowly.

Lily jumped for joy. She started to dance around while jumping on my bed.

"I knew it! I knew it!" she sang.

I pulled her leg.

"Get down." I laughed.

She jumped then sat down.

"Anyways…" I began.

Just then my cell phone rang.

I looked at the name. "Unidentified Caller" I answered it.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hi Miley its Ashley and unfortunately my parents are making me invite everyone to my party so yeah it's at 5, Friday." Said Ashley.

"Yeah ok." I said barely making out the words.

Did Ashley just invite me to her party?

"Miley who was it?" asked Lily.

But right when I was about to answer her cell phone rang. Ashley invited her to the party too. And a few seconds later Oliver called me and told me he had been invited. We were going to Ashley's party! That was a good thing…right?

_Oliver's Point of View_

I have NEVER been SO confused! Are Miley and me going out now? Did she want to forget about the kiss? UGH! Things were SO much easier when I thought girls had cooties! I flopped onto my bed. I stared at my ceiling once again. Who knew one kiss could cause so many problems in one's life? I took a little walk. And for some reason I ended up at Miley's house. Lily was outside grabbing her skateboard off the lawn.

"Finally! It took you FOREVER to come over here!" exclaimed Lily when she spotted me.

"Huh?" I asked.

Lily rolled her eyes.

"Playing dumb?" she asked.

"I'm not playing anything." I said nervous.

Lily burst out laughing.

Oops. Did I just say I was dumb?

"No I mean ERG! What's the point!" I exclaimed.

Lily laughed.

"So are you hoping to land on Miley during spin the bottle?" asked Lily.

My stomach flipped.

"Erm…noo..why?" I asked.

Lily laughed then raised her eye brows.

"Like you don't know." Said Lily.

Huh?

**Sorry it took me so long to write this! I had writer's block!**


	11. More then friends?

**Disclaimer: Who does own Hannah Montana anyways? One person? Or Disney? Or the person who OWNS Disney? These are the questions that haunt me.**

**HAHAHAHA! I forgot to write I don't own Hannah Montana. How did that slip my mind?**

_Chapter 11: More then friends?_

_Miley's Point of View_

I was doing my hair in front of my mirror when Lily came in.

"How do I look?" she asked.

"Awesome." I said.

I finished my hair.

"How about me?" I asked.

"AH-MAY-ZING." Said Lily.

I laughed.

"Kay." I said.

We went downstairs. We got into Jackson's car. Lily sat next to him in the front seat (No surpise there) And I sat in back. Jackson picked up Oliver. He sat next to me. Things were tense. And not to mention AWKWARD. Only Jackson and Lily talked. My mind drifted off to Oliver and me…. as a couple. Were we a couple? Were we more then friends? We reached Ashley's house. Lily kissed Jackson. BELCH! And we all got out of the car. We walked into the house. All three of us stood there silently.

"Oh look I have to go get my..something..over there." Said Lily pointing to the other end of the room.

She ran off. But I knew Lily enough to know her tricks. She was trying to get me alone with Oliver.

"Want to take a seat?" asked Oliver nervously.

"Yeah I guess." I said.

We took a seat at one of the tables. We just sat their awkwardly glancing around avoiding each other's eyes. I was not gonna speak first!

"So that's uh some table cloth." Said Oliver awkwardly.

I just started to laugh. And laugh.

"Oliver what are we doing?" she asked.

He laughed.

"I'm talking about table cloths and your laughing at me." Said Oliver.

"No I mean we both know that…"I began.

But I was inturupted by Amber's annoying voice booming

"SPIN THE BOTTLE TIME!"

We all sat in a circle.

Ashley looked at Lily at smirked.

"You first." She said to Lily.

Lily rolled her eyes. She spun the bottle. It kept on spinning. And to my horror it landed on the worst person for Lily to land on.

_Lily's Point of View_

Oken. The stupid bottle landed on Oken. Everyone stared at me.

"Come on now in the closet you two!" exclaimed Amber.

I gave Miley the "I won't do anything." Look. She nodded.

So me and Oken went into the closet and shut the door.

"So anyways how's it going with you and Miley?" I asked.

"I can't ask her out it's too hard." Said Oliver

"No it's not! You're gonna go out there and you are gonna ask her out!" I commanded.

Oliver shrugged.

Once we got out of the closet Miley was gone.

"Go find her!" I whispered to Oliver.

I didn't feel like playing anymore so I went outside and text messaged Jackson. Okay so I'm in love with him sue me.

_Oliver's Point of View_

I looked around for Miley. What if she had left? What if she thought I was a weirdo? Wait everyone thinks that… well I don't want her too! I went outside. I heard a voice.

"Come one Miley."

"Let go of me Jake!"

"Then be a good girl."

"STOP IT! My wrist hurts!"

I ran to the hedges. Jake was holding Miley's wrist hard. Trying to pull her back to him. But she was trying to walk away.

"Let her go Jake." I said bravely.

Okay not bravely, more like whimpy but I had to help Miley.

"Oliver!" Miley squealed with delight.

"Make me Oken." Said Jake.

I walked up to Jake…slowly…but I was walking. And without warning I punched him right across the face. I took him by surprised. He let go of Miley. Miley hugged me.

"Your gonna pay Oken." Said Jake rubbing his cheek.

I nodded sheepishly.

"I know." I said closing my eyes ready for a punch. But then I heard something I didn't exspect. Jake screamed. I opened my eyes. Jake was on the floor and Miley was kicking him.

"You are the biggest jerk ever!" she yelled.

"OW STOP!" Jake yelled.

"Stop?" Miley asked inncocently.

"YES!" yelled Jake.

"Yes? Don't stop? Okay!" exclaimed Miley.

She continued to kick him. Jake got up and tried to slap Miley across the face but I grabbed his hand just in time. I socked him in the stomach.

"YOU NEVER, EVER HIT A GIRL CREEP!" I yelled. Miley took my hand and we ran inside.

"How's you wrist?" I asked.

She showed it to me. She had a small cut and a bruise.

"Could be better." She shrugged.

We stared at eachother awkwardly for a moment.

"Well thanks." Said Miley.

She leaned in and kissed me.

I knew we were going out now. So that's the end of this story for you. But for me, it's just the beginning.

**THE END!**

**Author's Note: Thank you for all of your reviews! I really hoped you liked the story! I have an idea for my next one so stay tuned! **


End file.
